01 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-01 ; Comments * Peel says that the first two records played came from CD's. *Peel mentions getting a joint 12" inch single from Mudhoney and Sonic Youth 30 minutes ago. *Peel mentions that the Sundays sounds like a female Morrissey. *Peel says that he saw Richard Ingrams, founder of Private Eye, in Broadcasting House after he got lost in the building. He also mentions that he went to Shrewsbury School with him, but was three years older. *Peel says that he saw in the latest edition of Viz a picture of him laughing on the street. Sessions *Prong #1. Recorded: 1989-01-22 Tracklisting *Suicide: Jukebox Baby 96 (CD - A Way Of Life) Chapter 22 *Morrissey: Michael's Bones (CD - The Last Of The Famous International Playboys) His Master's Voice %''' *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (shared 12" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Blast First *Longsy D's House Sound: Things Just Don't Make Sense (12" - This Is Ska) Big One '''@ *Prong: Defiant (session) *Otis Redding: That's How Strong My Love Is (3xCD Boxset - The Otis Redding Story) Atlantic *Bastro: Extract (LP - Rode Hard And Put Up) Homestead *Lou Reed: There Is No Time (CD - New York) Sire *Overlord X: Go! It's Like World War 3 (CD - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *Sundays: I Kicked A Boy (12" - Can't Be Sure) Rough Trade *Stranger Cole: Run Joe (v/a LP - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango *Prong: Decay (session) *Darling Buds: Spin (CD - Pop Said...) Epic *Tyree: T.J.G.P. (LP - Tyree's Got A Brand New House) FFRR @ & :(Comic Relief trailer) *Steve Fisk: Untitled (v/a LP - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Charlie Ace: Ontarious Version (v/a LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of A My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973) Trojan''' &''' *New Order: All The Way (LP - Technique) Factory *Bobby Powell: In Time (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Fontella Bass: To Be Free (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B #''' *Prong: Senseless Abuse (session) *Cheb Mami: Anamazel (v/a LP - Le Monde Du Raï (The World Of Raï)) Buda Musique &''' *Victory Acres: A Cup Of Coffee, Please (shared LP with Joke Flower - Victory Acres / Joke Flower) Placebo *Poet's Corner: Trippin' On Kupa (LP - Life, Love & Laughter) Placebo *Gene Krupa And His Orchestra: Drum Boogie *Doom: Free Yourself (CD - Total Doom) Peaceville *Too Short: Life Is... Too Short (LP - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music''' &''' *Jesse Garon & The Desperadoes: I'm Up Here (LP - A Cabinet Of Curiosities) Velocity :(Saturday Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *Shrubs: Papa Chaperon (LP - Vessels Of The Heart) Public Domain *Sugar Minott: Smile (7") Steely & Clevie *Prong: In My Veins (session) :(JP: 'Meanwhile in a quiet corner of Belgium') *Agaric: I Am Gonna Beat Dis (12") Kaos Dance *Yeah God!: Sumo On My Back (12" - Sumo EP) Chapter 22 *Flower: Sliders (LP - Concrete) Bear :(JP: 'For a special treat tonight, I think I'll give you a chance to hear part of the signature tune you don't usually get to hear, it's another way saying I mistimed that record') *Pickin' The Blues signature theme *Track marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 5 *Tracks marked %''' available on '''File 6 File Name *1) 020A-B3911XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3911XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE027 *4) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 *5) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029 *6) 1989-0x-00 Peel Early 1989 ;Length *1) 1:00:01 *2) 0:57:43 *3) 1:35:36 (1:10:07-1:13:58 ) *4) 1:35:38 (from 1:27:08) *5) 1:36:30 (to 12:15) *6) 1:06:55 (59:39-1:01:29) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE027 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 27 *4) Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28 *5) Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29 *6) Created from tapes SB716, SB718 and SB728 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3911/1) *3-5) Mooo *6) Mediafire Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes